Naufragés
by Calyxx
Summary: Kurt Hummel a embarqué depuis quelques jours sur un paquebot de rêve pour un croisière de luxe avec son père . Lors du naufrage du bateau , il va faire bien des rencontres et cette expérience changera sa vie . Pas douée pour les résumés . Couples : Klaine , Faberry , Britanna et autres .
1. Chapter 1

C'est un grincement terrifiant qui réveille Kurt Hummel dans un sursaut . Il se redresse instantanément et regarde autours de lui , les battements de son cœur s'accélérant considérablement . Il est seul dans la cabine du bateau de croisière de luxe dans lequel sa famille est en vacances depuis trois jours déjà . Une idée de son père , pour le féliciter de ses excellents résultats cette année .

Seulement , Kurt haïssait les bateaux . Il détestait perdre la terre de vue et être entouré d'eau lui était insupportable . Pourtant , l'enthousiasme de son père et la lueur de joie dans ses yeux l'ont dissuadé de faire remarquer qu'il serait probablement malade pendant tout le séjour . Les Hummels ne roulaient pas sur l'or , et Burt venait d'avoir une prime , aussi il était fier d'avoir quelque chose à offrir à sa famille .

Kurt se passa une main sur le front et se leva silencieusement , marchant d'un pas léger jusqu'à la minuscule fenêtre de sa cabine . La mer , à perte de vue . Tout semblait calme , et il souffla profondément en se répétant que c'était juste une nuit comme les autres , que demain il se réveillerait , irait prendre son petit déjeuner et aurait juste une journée normale , loin de l'idée d'un naufrage .

Il était presque rassuré lorsqu'un nouveau grincement vint percer le silence qui s'était installé et qu'un choc envoya Kurt rouler sur le sol , se cognant contre le bois des quelques meubles de la cabines . Il se releva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour s'élancer dans le couloir .

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas Ses pieds baignaient dans une eau glacée , qui montait doucement et menaçait d'atteindre ses chevilles . Et ça , Kurt en était presque certain , ce n'était pas normal .

Paniquant , il se mit à courir en ignorant le clapotis que ses pieds faisaient en martelant l'eau et tenta d'ouvrir la cabine de son père .

Elle était fermée . Sentant l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre , Kurt toqua de toute ses forces sur la porte en bois en hurlant avant de comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien .

A l'autre bout du couloir , des agents passaient déverrouiller les portes et sortir les gens de leurs cabines , désorientés et terrorisés .

Une petite femme aux cheveux roux vint le prendre par les épaules .

-Monsieur ? Gardez votre calme , tout est sous contrôle . Nous nous occupons de tout , rendez-vous sur le pont pour la remise des gilets de sauvetages et l'évacuation .

Cependant , Kurt attendit que son père soit sortir de sa cabine , vêtu uniquement de son vieux pyjama , pour se diriger d'un pas pressé à travers les couloirs du bateau qui commençaient à se remplir de gens perdus . De toute part on se bousculait , on se poussait et les gens étaient écrasés contre les murs .

Enfin , Kurt et Burt purent atteindre le pont où la tempête faisait rage dans la pénombre de la nuit .

Des hommes hurlaient en rassemblaient les gens vers des canots . L' un d'eux tendit aux deux hommes des gilets de sauvetages leur indiqua les différents lieux où ils pourraient prendre place dans des bateaux de sauvetages .

Alors que tout semblait se dérouler sans encombres , un craquement suivit de hurlements déclencha la panique générale et les gens se mirent à courir en se poussant . L'immense paquebot s'enfonça dans la masse d'eau et une vague emporta plusieurs corps .

Lorsque Kurt se retourna , son père n'était plus derrière lui . Il se mit à courir et bouscula plusieurs personnes dans l'espoir de le retrouver , mais il fut happé par un groupe de personne et malgré ses cris et ses protestation , il ne put s'échapper et finit par trébucher dans un canot . Tout était tellement flou … La pluie tombait de plus belle et rendait les cordes glissantes , le vent soufflait et les gens ne s'entendaient plus .

Kurt hurlait et il se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il comprit que le canot avait entreprit de descendre à la mer . Il tenta de remonter mais la coque du paquebot trempé était bien trop lisse . Personne ne prêtait attention à lui dans la terreur et ses efforts pour regagner le pont restèrent vaincs .

Il y eut un bruit puis un claquement et le canot fouetta la mer , libéré des liens qui le retenaient au paquebot . Kurt regarda autours de lui Des dizaines de canots rejoignaient l'immense étendue d'eau . Dans un espoir , il se dit que son père était probablement dans l'un d'eux . Personne n'allait mourir , n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna pour toiser les rescapés de sa propre barque et parvint à entrevoir quelques visages , malgré la nuit et la tempête .

Il pouvait voire une hispanique qu'il avait déjà rencontrée au cours de la croisière et qui ne lâchait jamais une blonde , qui était d'ailleurs assise à côté d'elle dans le canot . Quelque part , le fait qu'elles soit là toutes les deux fit plaisir à Kurt . Si elles étaient réunies , il reverrait probablement son père … Non ?

Il reporta son attention sur les autres embarqués . Il repéra d'abord un jeune homme qui devait peut-être être un peu plus âgé que lui et qui lui parût immense . Il tenait la main d'une brune dont la petite taille était amplifiée par celle de son compagnon .

Seule dans un coin de la barque , une blonde se cramponnait fermement au bois sous ses doigts et regardait la mer , comme si elle cherchait quelque chose . A côté d'elle , un jeune homme aux cheveux indisciplinés s'était replié sur lui même et jetait un dernier regard vers le bateau qui sombrait dans l'eau glacée .

Kurt s'essuya les yeux et retint un sanglot . Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre et ses compagnons d'infortune ne semblaient pas plus informés .

Le châtain comprit alors qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire Ils étaient certes sur une barque loin du paquebot qui sombrait , mais la mer pouvait être tellement dangereuse …

Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? S'ils n'étaient pas retrouvé dans les heures qui suivraient , ils pourraient dériver des jours sans eau ni nourriture avant de simplement mourir de faim …

Il secoua la tête . Non , il ne laisserait pas ce genre de choses arriver .

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de dérive qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé En effet il dormait peu depuis qu'il avait prit la mer et les efforts des dernières heures l'avaient épuisé . Il devait à présent lutter contre ses paupières lourdes pour continuer de scruter la mer dans la pénombre du petit jour et le froid commençait à engourdir ses membres .

Au moins , la tempête semblait s'être calmée …

Il passa ses mains sur son torse pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu , même si cela semblait peine perdue alors qu'un vent glacial plaquait ses vêtements humides contre son corps .

C'est en essayant de refermer sa simple veste qu'il toucha sa poche et se figea . Il se souvenait d'avoir glissé une petite lampe à l'intérieur la veille et il s'en saisit avec empressement , trop heureux qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans la panique .

Ses compagnons tournèrent tous la tête vers lui lorsqu'il leva le bras et l'alluma , sauf la petite brune qui semblait s'être endormie .

-Bien joué . Lui glissa le bouclé du fond de la barque .

Cette voix … Même s'il faisait froid et que la situation était horrible , Kurt s'en souviendrait toute sa vie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit . Il prêta alors plus attention au jeune homme , même si l'obscurité qui persistait l'empêchait de distinguer avec précision les traits de son visage .

-Merci . Répondit-il en secouant son bras pour que la lampe soit plus visible .

-Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça des heures , commença la blonde assise près du bouclé . On devrait faire passer la lampe , on aurait plus de chance d'être repérés .

Ils approuvèrent tous l'idée et échangèrent même quelques paroles de politesses .

Le châtain n'était pas certain d'avoir retenu tous leurs prénoms , mais il savait au moins que le bouclé se nommait Blaine , la blonde à ses côtés Quinn et l'immense jeune homme Finn .

La petite embarcation avait retrouvé un semblent de calme et la petite lampe était déjà passée dans plusieurs mains lorsque le vent se fit plus fort , faisant dangereusement tanguer la barque .

Les rescapés se lancèrent des regards affolés et la petite brune – Kurt était presque certain qu'elle s'appelait Rachel – se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri lorsqu'une vague plus haute que les autres remplit la barque d'eau gelée .

L'hispanique dont Kurt avait oublié le nom resserra sa prise autours la blonde qui lui murmura quelque chose qui les fit sourire . Le châtain ignorait _comment _elle pouvaient sourire dans cette situation , mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus , préférant se cramponner à la barque pour éviter d'être précipité dans la mer déchaînée .

Il y eut un cri – et c'était probablement Quinn qui l'avait poussé – et la l'embarcation fut renversée .

Kurt eut le souffle coupé par le froid qui s'insinuait en lui et il avait l'impression d'être glacé jusqu'aux os . L'air lui manqua vite et bien qu'il était incapable de se repérer dans cette étendue sombre et agitée de bulles , il tenta de se propulser vers le haut .

L'oxygène revint dans ses poumons et il inspira avec urgence , tentant de repérer la barque .

Il ne vit pas la seconde vague arriver .


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre , avec du Brittana et début de Klaine ! : D Je n'en suis pas très fière , mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ...**

**Et merci pour les reviews , ça m'encourage à continuer . ^^**

Quinn Fabray fut réveillée par une sensation désagréable . Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait froid aux pieds . Vraiment très froid . Elle grogna et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour échapper à la fraîcheur qui la tenaillait et elle frissonna . Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser , pourtant elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir bu . Et … Où était-t-elle , en fait ?

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent d'un seul coup , comme une claque en pleine figure . L'eau , la panique , le vent … Le canot ! Oui , c'était ça . Elle se souvenait être montée dans une barque avec d'autres personnes avant que celle ci ne sombre dans la abysses glaciales de la mer .

Ce souvenir lui fit ouvrir les yeux . D'abord elle ne vit rien qu'un ensemble de taches floues et indistinctes mais bientôt sa vision se précisa et elle finit par pouvoir apercevoir une petite étendue de sable et ce qui semblait être une épaisse forêt d'arbres tropicaux , un peu plus loin .

Au moins elle était sur la terre ferme … Elle frissonna en pensant aux gens avec qui elle avait partagé la barque . Où étaient-t-il ?

Elle tenta de se lever pour partir à leur recherche mais ses jambes étaient si engourdies qu'elle retomba immédiatement .

-On tient pas debout Blondie ?

Quinn releva la tête pour apercevoir l'hispanique du canot qui s'était présentée comme Santana . Cette dernière lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds .

-Merci . Tu es seule ? Commença la blonde , hésitante .

-Je pensais l'être , et puis je t'ai vue . Tu sais , on devrait partir à la recherche des autres , je veux dire … On est seule sur cette île et plus on sera nombreux plus on sera facile .

Elle se tût un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Et puis , Brittany doit-être quelque part perdue , et même si elle est très forte pour se débrouiller seule , il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve avant la nuit .

Quinn plissa les yeux , cherchant à déterminer le lien qui unissait Santana à Brittany , qui devait probablement être la blonde qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle lors du naufrage .

-D'accord . Finit-t-elle par dire . Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais on devrait y aller .

La brune hocha la tête et elles commencèrent toutes deux à marcher sans dire un mot . Le silence ne dure pas longtemps et ce fut Santana qui le brisa en prenant la parole .

-Quand on aura fait le tour et qu'on aura trouvé d'autres personnes , il faudra qu'on s'organise pour survivre en attendant qu'on nous retrouve . Tu sais faire quelque chose ?

Quinn sourit devant l'aplomb de la brune . Au moins , elle était avec quelqu'un qui osait prendre les choses en mains et qui avait envie de s'en sortir . Puis elle se souvint de ses étés passés au camp de scout lorsqu'elle était petite et répondit :

-Je peux faire un feu , et peut-être aussi trouver quelque chose à manger .

Elle regarda autours d'elle et ajouta :

-Enfin … Je pourrais essayer .

Le silence retomba de nouveau et l'œil de Quinn fut attiré par un mouvement , un peu à droite prêt d'un bosquet d'arbre .

-Il y a quelqu'un là bas ! Fit-elle en accélérant le pas , bien que le sable ne lui facilita pas la tâche .

Elle se mit à courir et Santana l'imita au bout de quelques secondes si bien qu'elles ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'endroit où la blonde avait aperçut quelqu'un .

-Brittany ! S'exclama la brune lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le renfoncement où la blonde s'était réfugiée .

-Santana ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant son amie arriver tout en la prenant dans ses bras . Puis elle ajouta , avec tout le sérieux du monde :

-Je savais que tu étais là , j'ai sentis ta corne de licorne .

Quinn fronça les sourcils et lança un regard plein de questions à Santana qui se contenta de répondre :

-Une remarque et je t'explose Blondie .

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se taire , ne tenant pas à s'attirer les foudres de l'hispanique à peine arrivée sur l'île .

Les trois jeunes femmes continuèrent leur expédition tout en commençant à inspecter les environs pour se familiariser avec les lieux .

La nuit commençait à tomber aussi décidèrent-t-elle de se poser sur la plage pour faire un feu et discuter de la marche à suivre .

-Lord Tubbington ne va pas tarder à nous retrouver . Déclara Brittany et s'étirant avant de se coucher sur le sable encore chaud . Oh , sauf s'il a recommencé à fumer . Dans ce cas là , nous risquons d'attendre sa prochaine cure ….

Quinn releva la tête du feu qu'elle tentait d'allumer avec quelques brindilles et le briquet trempé qu'elle avait dans la poche lors du naufrage .

-Qui est Lord Tubbington ?

Brittany fronça les sourcil et Santana lança un regard insistant à l'autre jeune femme, lui signifiant de ne faire aucune remarque sur les propos qu'allait tenir son amie .

-C'est mon chat voyons ! Il est très connu chez les farfadets , tu ne dois pas en fréquenter beaucoup . Tu es plus licorne , n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté .

Quinn eut besoin d'un petit moment pour tenter de donner un sens à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais n'y parvenant pas , elle répondit juste :

-Euh oui . J'aime beaucoup les licornes .

La réponse sembla satisfaire la blonde qui lui sourit et leva la tête pour se plonger dans la contemplation des étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître .

-Je vais essayer d'aller trouver quelque chose à manger . Commença Santana après quelques minutes de silence . Ne bougez surtout pas .

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et l'hispanique se leva pour se diriger d'un pas quelque peu hésitant vers la forêt .

Ce n'était qu'à l'évocation de la nourriture que Quinn s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait terriblement faim . Et terriblement soif , aussi .

Cette pensée la fit se figer et elle cessa de respirer un instant . Où allaient-t-elle bien pouvoir trouver de l'eau potable ? C'était un problème qu'il faudrait résoudre rapidement , sans quoi elles risquaient toutes de mourir dans les prochains jours .

Elle se promit d'en parler à Santana , Brittany ne lui semblant pas être la personne avec qui discuter de comment survivre sur l'île .

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulée depuis le départ de l'hispanique lorsque des pleurs retentirent . C'était un bruit ténu et presque inaudible mais il fit néanmoins tourner la tête aux deux jeunes filles .

-C'est une licorne . Fit Brittany en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de la prétendue créature à corne dans l'obscurité .

-Brittany reviens ici ! L'appela Quinn en se levant à son tour , se souvenant du regard si-il-lui-arrive-quelque-chose-je-te-tue que lui avait jeté l'amie de la blonde avant de partir .

Il y eut quelques bruits de pas et des mots étouffés . Même en plissant les yeux , le champ de vision de Quinn restait incroyablement limité et elle était incapable d'apercevoir l'endroit où la blonde était allée , même si elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas loin .

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Brittany pour revenir près de Quinn tout en soutenant une autre jeune femme dont les vêtements avaient été déchirés en lambeaux comme ceux des deux autres naufragées .

-Rachel ?

Quinn connaissait bien cette silhouette et même dans la pénombre il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la jeune chanteuse qu'elle avait rencontrée lors de la croisière et qui l'avait impressionnée lors des karaokés organisés par les animateurs .

Pourtant aujourd'hui aucune expression de joie ne venait éclairer ce visage si souvent souriant . Rachel était en larmes et hoquetait tout en respirant laborieusement . La petite diva leva les yeux vers la blonde et se mit à parler , secouée de grands sanglots .

-Finn … Il …

Quinn fronça les sourcils alors que Brittany asseyait la brune sur le sable . Elle avait aussi rencontré le fiancé de la jeune femme et l'avait trouvé complètement idiot bien qu'elle n'en ait rien dit .

-D'accord . Fit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme en larmes . Tu n'as pas retrouvé Finn , c'est ça ?

Rachel hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues d'une manière un peu maladroite .

-Ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il … Enfin , je suis certaine qu'il va bien . Il a probablement été repêché peu après que la barque ait coulé , ou alors il est arrivé sur une autre partie de l'île .

-Tu crois ? Murmura timidement Rachel en levant vers la blonde ses grands yeux larmoyants .

-Oui . Si tu veux nous partirons à sa recherche demain , mais en attendant nous devons nous

reposer .

La brune acquiesça et eut un profond soupire même si elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore un moment .

Quinn pouvait le comprendre : Elle était seule sur le bateau , et Santana avait retrouvée Brittany . Le naufrage devait être autrement plus difficile à supporter pour les passagers ayant perdu un proche .

La blonde laissa donc Rachel aux soins de Britanny qui , malgré ses paroles … Étranges disons , semblait être naturellement douée pour réconforter .

Santana revint peu de temps après , les bras chargée de quelques fruits aux formes étranges .

-T'as pas réussi à allumer un feu Blondie ? S'enquit-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers Rachel et de froncer les sourcils et de continuer . Et qui c'est elle ?

-Elle était sur la barque avec nous . Elle s'appelle Rachel . Expliqua Quinn en donnant un petit coup dans ses brindilles qui s'éparpillèrent dans le sable .

-Ah oui ! Y'avait même un baleineau avec toi .

La petite brune se redressa pour faire face à l'hispanique .

-Finn n'est pas un baleineau !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent sur ces mots dans un débat très animé sur l'appartenance à l'espèce humaine du fiancé de Rachel et Quinn soupira : La nuit allait être très longue .

Une fois de plus , Kurt fut réveillé en sursaut par une sensation qu'il connaissait bien même s'il eut un peu de mal à l'identifier sur le moment .

Des lèvres posées sur les siennes .

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de songer que ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de désagréable , il se redressa vivement et repoussa la personne qui l'embrassait quelques secondes plutôt . _Qui l'embrassait ! _

-Oh , euh … Pardon mec , tu respirais plus et …

Oh . Du bouche à bouche . Le châtain se sentit soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur un fou et soupira en relevant la tête vers … Son sauveur ?

-Blaine !

Il dû se retenir de sauter sur le jeune homme qui , il s'en apercevait maintenant qu'il le voyait

debout , était plutôt petit . Et aussi _vraiment vraiment_ mignon ...

Le bouclé sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux .

-C'est cool que tu sois vivant . Dit-il d'un ton hésitant , presque timidement .

-Euh … Ouais . Il se redressa et grimaça en sentant ses membres engourdis .

-On est sûr une île . L'informa Blaine , même si Kurt soupçonna que c'était uniquement pour engager la conversation étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas mit longtemps à s'en apercevoir .

-Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres qui ont survécu ? S'enquit le châtain en s'étirant un peu ce qui provoqua tout un tas de craquements étranges dans son corps .

-Je ne sais pas . On devrait faire le tour , ça doit pas être immense …

Le châtain hocha la tête et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu . Blaine dû remarquer un changement sur son visage puisqu'il pencha la tête avant de prendre la parole .

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien , t'es … T'es tout blanc .

Kurt eut un long soupire et secoua la tête .

-Ça va , c'est juste … Mon père était sur le bateau , tu sais ?

-Oh . Eh bien … Il doit être monté sur un canot . Le notre s'est vite éloigné de l'épave , mais ceux qui sont restés plus prêts on sûrement vite été sortis de là par des secouristes . Il va bien , d'accord ?

Le châtain plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux rassurants de Blaine et finit par hocher la tête .

-Oui . Il doit aller bien .

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et commencèrent à marcher d'un pas un peu hésitant sur le sable de la plage .


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira … Merci à toutes pour vos reviews , ça me fait super plaisir ! **

-J'y suis arrivée !

Quinn avait crié , réveillant par la même occasion Rachel qui s'était endormie contre Brittany . Elle s'excusa d'un petit signe de tête , n'arrêtant pourtant pas de sourire . En effet , après deux heures d'efforts sous le regard accusateur de Santana , la blonde avait enfin réussi à allumer un feu avec deux silex qu'elle avait trouvés un peu plus loin sur la plage .

-Magnifique ! S'exclama Santana d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes .

-C'est bon , t'as pas fait mieux quand t'as essayé tout à l'heure ! Protesta Quinn en se rapprochant de la petite flamme qui crépitait , éclairant doucement leurs visages .

La blonde saisit ensuite un fruit orangé que l'hispanique avait ramené quelques heures plutôt avant de se mettre à le regarder .

-Ça s'épluche à votre avis ? S'enquit-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du fruit .

-Lord Tubbington en mange des comme ça , mais uniquement lors de ses réunions avec ses amis . Il faut simplement le croquer . L'informa Brittany avec un sourire en saisissant elle même un fruit qu'elle croqua avec enthousiasme .

Quinn l'imita puisque , bien qu'elle n'arriva pas à y trouver une explication rationnelle , chaque chose étrange que déclarait Brittany s'avérait être vrai . Soit cette fille avait une chance incroyable soit elle était un véritable génie .

Le fruit avait un goût étrange ressemblant un peu à celui d'une poire , allié à la texture d'une banane . C'était inhabituel mais pas désagréable et Quinn était affamée . Elle fut également ravie de sentir un jus sucré sortir de l'aliment puisque le problème de la soif se posait toujours .

-On devra trouver de l'eau potable , demain . Déclara-t-elle en fixant Santana , puisque Brittany regardait les étoiles et que Rachel s'était endormie de nouveau .

-J'ai vu des animaux quand je suis partie chercher de la nourriture . Des espèces de cerfs , et puis il y avait des bruits partout . S'il y a des trucs vivants ici , il y a forcément une source d'eau quelque par .

La blonde hocha la tête .

-Il faudra se séparer en groupes , continua l'hispanique . Deux d'entre nous iront trouver l'eau , puisque ça semble être le plus important pour le moment . Les autres iront chercher des trucs qui pourront nous être utiles pour survivre , et ce serait bien de trouver un endroit plus abrité , parce que pour l'instant on a eu beaucoup de chance au niveau du temps mais je ne tiens pas à rester dehors quand il recommencera à pleuvoir …

L'hispanique fut interrompue par un cris qui venait d'un peu plus loin sur la plage , là où la lumière du feu n'éclairait plus .

-Venez m'aider !

Quinn et Santana se jetèrent un regard entendu et la brune se tourna vers Brittany pour prendre la parole :

-Ne bouge pas , d'accord Britt' ? On reviens vite .

Puis les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour commencer à courir dans le sable , leurs articulations fatiguées protestant vivement .

Pourtant elles arrivèrent vite quelques mètres plus loin et furent plongées dans la pénombre , leurs yeux habitués à la lumière du feu peinant à apercevoir les contours dans cette obscurité .

-On est là ! Les appela une voix masculine , et Santana leva les yeux au ciel en grognant :

-Eh merde ! Si il y en avait bien un que je voulais voire mourir dans ce foutu naufrage , c'était bien lui !

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent quand même vers la provenance de la voix où elles trouvèrent deux jeunes hommes , l'un soutenant péniblement l'autre .

Quinn ne parvint pas à voire les détails de leurs visages mais put quand même reconnaître un brun et un blond .

-Il est blessé . Déclara le brun , ses bras se resserrant autours de l'autre jeune homme .

-Putain Smythe ! S'écria presque Santana . Comme si toi tu pouvais t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne .

-Ta gueule la salope ! Répondit le brun en avançant d'un pas sans cesser de soutenir le blond qui n'avait pas encore parlé . Pour une fois dans ta vie ça t'embêterai d'aider un type ?

L'hispanique soupira et vint l'aider à maintenir le blond debout qui eut un petit cris de douleur quand elle le força à avancer un peu brusquement .

-Fais attention ! Grogna le brun en se mettant lui aussi à marcher .

-C'est qui ? Demanda Santana en ignorant la remarque de celui qu'elle avait appelé Smythe .

-Chandler . Il était sur le bateau et son pied s'est prit une saloperie pendant le naufrage .

Quinn regarda plus attentivement le blond en se mettant à avancer aux côté des autres rescapés .

La première chose qu'elle se demanda lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin prêt de la douce lumière du feu et qu'il s'affala dans le sable avec un soupire fut :

-Comment tu as réussi à garder tes lunettes quand la bateau à coulé ?

Les quatre autres personnes éveillées se tournèrent vers elle et elle se rendit compte que sa question n'était peut-être pas la plus importante sur le moment .

-On était dans une barque qui s'est échouée sur l'île . Ça n'a plus trop secoué après que la tempête se soit calmée . L'informa le brun bien qu'il est été le premier à lever les yeux au ciel devant les paroles de la blonde .

-Étonnant que tu ne l'ai pas poussé de la barque , le suricate .

Cette remarque venait bien évidemment de Santana , qui ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur le jeune brun que Quinn ne savait toujours pas comment appeler étant donné que malgré les insultes que l'hispanique lui avait déjà envoyées elle n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom .

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée , la blonde se résolut donc à poser une question tout en sachant que celle ci ne serait pas mieux accueillie que la précédente .

-Au fait , tu t'appelle …

-Sebastian Smythe ! Déclara le brun avec une pointe de fierté tout en prenant un des fruit que Santana avait ramené un peu plus tôt dans la soirée .

-Si j'avais su que t'en mangerais j'aurais essayé de trouver des trucs empoisonnés . Fit la brune en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme qui , visiblement , ne manquait pas de répondant puisqu'il répliqua :

-C'est toi qui est allée chercher ces trucs ? Ça m'étonne que tu est été assez intelligente pour ça . Enfin , vu la tête qu'ils ont , ce n'est peut-être pas si exceptionnel que ça .

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de lever les yeux au ciel . Elle avait enfin été tranquille lorsque Rachel s'était endormie , cessant par la même occasion de se disputer avec l'hispanique et il avait fallu que Sebastian reprenne le flambeau à ce moment là .

La blonde s'était donc allongée sur le sable avec un soupire et avait fermé les yeux , écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversation de ses compagnons .

-Montre ton pied Chandler .

Aucun doute , c'était Sebastian qui avait parlé .

-Ça va aller , il faudra juste que j'y fasse attention pendant quelques jours .

Tiens , une nouvelle voix masculine … Enfin presque . Quoi qu'il en soit , c'était probablement le petit blond .

-Arrête de faire comme si t'avais pas mal , c'est déjà presque infecté .

Il y eut le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on déchire puis quelques froissements de tissus . Il n'en fallut pas plus à Quinn pour deviner que le brun venait de bander la plaie de Chandler , et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait quand même une sacrée chance . Certes elle était naufragée , mais elle n'était pas seule et même si les gens qui l'entouraient avaient des caractères étranges et explosifs , elle était entourée et quelque part , c'était sûrement le principal .

-Kurt , viens voire !

Le châtain avait relevé la tête du buisson de baies qu'il avait découvert pour tenter de repérer Blaine qui s'était éloigné de lui quelques minutes plus tôt .

-Où es tu ? L'appela-t-il en s'avançant parmi la végétation pour se diriger au son de la voix de celui qui était devenu son ami .

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans la forêt après avoir exploré une partie de la plage et ils y avaient découvert des plantes géantes et verdoyantes , des arbres qui devaient approcher la cinquantaine de mètres et des tas d'animaux n'ayant jamais apprit à craindre l'homme .

-Je suis là Kurt ! Cria Blaine alors qu'il se rendait compte que le châtain n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation .

Le plus grand quant à lui soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva enfin son ami , quelque part derrière un bosquet assez profond .

-Regarde ! Une grotte ! S'exclama le brun avec enthousiasme en s'apprêtant à entrer sous la roche .

-Blaine attend ! Protesta Kurt en l'attrapant par la bras pour le forcer à reculer de quelques pas . Si il y a quelque chose là dedans on sera vraiment mal , tu sais ça ?

-Oh allez , tu ne crois pas qu'avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait jusque là si il y avait eu quelque chose il en serait sortit ?

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et se résigna malgré tout à suivre son ami dans la pénombre de la caverne .

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'obscurité et le plus grand attrapa fermement la main de l'autre jeune homme , terrorisé par les bruits qui résonnaient de partout .

-C'est rien , le rassura son ami . Ce ne sont que des gouttes d'eau , mais comme ça résonne ça a l'air de quelque chose de plus gros . Tu verras , quand on aura fait un feu ce sera plus accueillant .

Le châtain se figea .

-Tu compte rester ici ? Demanda-t-il en lançant des regards angoissés aux parois humides de la grotte .

-C'est un super endroit ! S'il pleut on sera heureux de pouvoir rester ici . Répondit Blaine en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du plus grand qui finit par soupirer , vaincu par le regard de chien battu de son ami .

-Ok , on reste . Mais t'as intérêt à savoir faire un feu , parce que dans le noir c'est vraiment pas un endroit génial .

William Shuester soupira profondément lorsqu'il émergea , une main sur la tête . Il se redressa pour regarder autours de lui et dû retenir un cri de dépit : C'était vraiment une semaine de merde .

D'abord il y avait eut sa fiancée , Emma , qui avait crû bon de le tromper avec un danseur qui avait lui aussi embarqué sur le bateau où ils étaient partis en croisière et maintenant ça !

Son point alla s'abattre sur le sable et il sursauta de douleur , se mettant immédiatement sur ses pieds Depuis quand le sable cachait-t-il des rochers ?

Désemparé , il se laissa retomber et décida d'attendre un moment . S'il n'était pas mort dans les trois heures , alors peut-être daignerait-t-il se lever et chercher un moment de se sortir de là .


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel se réveilla à l'aube en sentant la personne sur laquelle elle avait dormit se mettre à bouger.

Elle grogna en s'étirant avant d'ouvrir les yeux, encore endormie.

-Quinn ? Murmura-t-elle en apercevant la blonde qui venait de se lever.

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai trop soif, lui expliqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard vers la forêt, quelques mètres plus loin.

La brune se leva à son tour et s'étira un instant avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu veux qu'on aille chercher une source ? On pourrait explorer l'île, et comme ça peut-être qu'on retrouverait Finn.

Quinn soupira et hésita un instant. Retrouver le jeune homme devait être la chose dont elle avait le moins envie à l'heure actuelle. Pourtant trouver de l'eau semblait de plus en plus inévitable et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse mourir de soif juste parce que le fiancé de Rachel lui était insupportable.

-D'accord, répondit finalement la blonde en commençant à marcher vers l'intérieur de l'île.

-On ne devrait pas prévenir Santana ? Fit remarquer Rachel qui avait bien comprit que la brune était en quelque sorte devenue la meneuse du groupe.

Quinn se retourna pour regarde l'hispanique, qui dormait allongée contre Brittany.

-Si tu tiens à te faire déchiqueter vivante parce que tu l'auras réveillée, ça n'engage que toi, finit-t-elle par déclarer en reprenant sa marche vers la forêt.

La petite brune eut un dernier regard vers leurs compagnons endormis puis se résolut à suivre la blonde, ce qui semblait être un choix plus judicieux si elle tenait à la vie.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent avec hésitation sous la végétation luxuriante du sous bois.

Sur un arbre à sa gauche, Quinn put reconnaître les fruits que Santana avait ramenés la veille et décréta qu'elle avait faim avant de s'en approcher et d'en saisir un, faisant s' envoler une nuée d'oiseaux par sa proximité.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la chair juteuse du fruit envahir sa bouche et ne prêta plus attention à Rachel pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la petite brune ne se mette à hurler.

-FINN ! Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?

D'un geste vif, la blonde vint plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour la faire taire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pesta-t-elle alors que la brune se débattait pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! S'exclama Rachel lorsqu'elle retrouva la liberté de parler. Tu imagines si il est seul ? On a du mal à survivre alors qu'on est six !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d'un ton un peu plus cinglant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut :

-C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller ! Nous par contre, si tes cris ont attiré des bêtes sauvages, on risque pas de survivre longtemps !

La brune blêmit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des bêtes ici ?

-Évidemment ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'on avait atterris sur une espèce de paradis où il suffit de rester couchés sur le sable en mangeant des fruits ?

Quinn savait qu'elle était injuste avec Rachel et elle ignorait pourquoi elle était si en colère contre la petite brune. Elle eut un soupire agacé avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

-Ok, on devrait bouger et trouver de quoi boire.

Rachel hocha la tête et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent d'avancer avec pourtant de plus en plus de mal à cause de la végétation qui se densifiait.

L'île s'avérait pleine de vie et de couleurs Des fleurs aussi multicolores que toxiques parsemaient les arbres et des dizaines de petits mammifères, d'oiseaux et de grenouilles s'écartaient sur leurs passages.

Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur la petite diva, qui était très peu prudente et avait déjà faillit en quelques minutes cueillir une plante probablement mortelle et prendre entre ses doigts une grenouille bariolée. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès ou qu'elle n'avait jamais allumé une télévision de sa vie.

Sebastian s'éveilla avec un grognement, n'identifiant pas immédiatement la source de la chaleur qui avait envahit son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant puis se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Chandler s'était endormit contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-t-il réveiller le plus petit en s'écartant un peu trop vivement ou le laisser prendre un repos bien mérité après tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille ?

Il regarda autours de lui et s'aperçut avec une sorte de soulagement que Santana était blottie contre Brittany et qu'elle ne pourrait donc lui faire aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il ne refusait pas la proximité de Chandler.

Le petit blond commençait à s'agiter et il se réveillerait dans peu de temps, aussi Sebastian se laissa-t-il retomber sur le sable pour faire un point sur la situation.

Il était perdu sur une île avec Santana qu'il détestait, Brittany qui lui paraissait complètement stupide, Rachel qui semblait avoir une quantité impressionnant de larmes dans le corps, Quinn qui posait des questions étranges et Chandler qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'écarter de lui. _Ce qui n'était pas exactement une mauvaise chose._

-Sebastian ?

Le brun sourit devant la voix endormie de son ami et se redressa pour s'installer plus confortablement.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas lui même pourquoi il posait la question puisque cette information n'était vraiment pas censée l'intéresser.

-Autant qu'on puisse bien dormir sur du sable. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement la chose la plus désagréable sur laquelle j'ai dormis, parce que tu sais un jour j'ai fait du camping et...

Ah, oui. Le débit impressionnant de paroles de Chandler.

Sebastian se contenta de se mettre à fixer ses mains en jouant avec le sable en attendant que le bruit de la voix du blond ne s'arrête. Ce qui arriva exactement trois minutes plus tard. Parce que Chandler était capable de parler seul pendant des heures avant de se mettre à regarder son interlocuteur, attendant simplement un hochement de tête ou un petit mot pour se remettre à parler avec entrain.

Les deux garçons furent soudainement interrompus dans leur activité par un cris strident en provenance de la forêt, qui leur fit relever la tête d'un geste vif. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se levèrent d'un même mouvement, bien que Chandler grimaça à cause de la blessure qu'il s'était fait la veille.

-Reste ici, lui intima Sebastian d'un ton sans appel.

Le blond hocha la tête à regrets et se laissa retomber dans le sable alors que son ami se mettait à courir en direction du sous bois.

Kurt et Blaine sursautèrent en entendant un cris fendre le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis autours d'un petit feu improvisé, bien à l'abri dans leur caverne. Et étrangement, Kurt se sentait juste bien. Loin de tout, ne sachant pas ce qu'étaient devenus les autres passagers du bateau et perdu sur une île, il se sentait bien, là, avec Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'enquit le bouclé, ses yeux sombres fixant Kurt avec une certaine inquiétude.

Le châtain fronça un instant les sourcils, tentant de repasser dans sa tête le bruit qui avait retentit quelques instants plus tôt. Cela avait vraiment ressemblé à un cri humain. Mais d'un autre côté... Les quelques heures qu'il venait de passer avec Blaine lui avaient apprit que son ami était quelqu'un de téméraire et qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'aller aider quelqu'un. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, surtout si le cri ne provenait pas d'un humain.

-Probablement un animal, répondit donc le plus grand en sentant pourtant une trace de remords lui envahir le cœur, sensation vite remplacé par le soulagement de savoir que Blaine n'irait pas se perdre dans la forêt, se rendant une proie idéale pour toute les bêtes sauvages des environs.

-Tu crois qu'on est les seuls sur cette île ? Demanda tout de même le bouclé en plantant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas... On n'a vu personne, mais peut-être qu'ils sont de l'autre côté. De toute façon si il y en a d'autres, on finira sûrement par se croiser.

Blaine hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait entre eux. Au bout d'un moment de silence où les pensées de Kurt dévièrent sur son père, il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers Blaine.

-Tu étais seul sur le bateau ?

Bien sûr, cette question lui était déjà passée par la tête mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais sentit assez proche du bouclé pour oser la poser.

Blaine releva à son tour la tête et fixa Kurt un moment avant d'avoir un petit soupire et de commencer à parler, la voix tremblante.

-Je... J'étais avec mon petit copain. Sam. Mais il... Nous avons rompus quelques jours avant le naufrage.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre, regrettant presque d'avoir demandé. Et à présent il ne savait pas s'il devait rester là sans rien dire ou aller prendre le bouclé dans ses bras.

Finalement une larme coula le long de la joue de Blaine et le plus grand ne put pas résister. Il s'approcha de lui en quelques pas et enroula un peu maladroitement ses bras autours du plus petit qui avait commencé à pleurer un peu plus franchement. Kurt se douta à ce moment que cette rupture cachait quelque chose, et que ce n'était probablement pas Blaine qui l'avait provoquée, mais il préféra ne pas en parler sur le moment, s'appliquant simplement à calmer les sanglots du bouclé.

Lorsque Sebastian arriva dans la clairière d'où provenaient les cris après quelques minutes de course à travers la végétation, il trouva Quinn penchée au bord d'une rivière au courant violent, les yeux fermés sous l'effort qu'elle produisait.

Il se précipita vers elle et des éclaboussures fraîches atteignirent son visage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait désespérément la main de Rachel, qui tentait avec peine de ce maintenir à la surface.

En sentant une main rejoindre la sienne sur celle de la petite brune, Quinn ouvrit ses yeux noyés de larme et lança un rapide regard à Sebastian.

-Il faut qu'on la sorte de là ! Haleta-t-elle avec détresse.

Rachel quand à elle cracha un peu d'eau et le brun sentit son corps s'alourdir, comme si elle avait cessé de lutter contre le courant.

Il se mit à tirer de toute ses forces, se fichant du fait qu'il pourrait déboîter l'épaule de la jeune diva, puisque comme l'avait fait remarqué la blonde il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de là.

Et dans l'instant présent, Sebastian oubliait totalement son personnage de salop ne pensant qu'à lui, parce que la vie de Rachel était en jeux.

-Ne t'arrête pas de battre des bras ! Hurla-t-il, sa voix couverte par le bruit de la rivière qui grondait furieusement, attirant la brune toujours plus loin d'eux.

Quinn s'avança un peu plus vers le courant et Sebastian la regarda, s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas à son tour de tomber. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser mourir les deux jeunes femmes.

Avec un grognement il se mit à tirer plus fort la main de la petite diva, parvenant à la faire remonter sur quelques mètres.

Il pensait vraiment qu'il l'avait tirée d'affaire lorsqu'elle fut violemment attirée vers le fond et que sa main la lâcha sous la surprise.

Quinn hurla, vite rejointe par Rachel, bien que le son émit par la petite brune fut étouffé par l'eau qu'elle avala en disparaissant dans les profondeurs glacées de l'eau.

Sebastian sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir le long de la berge, repérant la silhouette brouillée par le liquide sombre qui l'entourait.

Il jeta un regard à Quinn, qui s'était mise à pleurer en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et il lui cria :

-Tiens mes jambes !

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Ta gueule et tiens mes jambes !

C'était un geste désespéré, mais le brun ne voyait plus que ça pour sauver la petite brune, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Quinn comprit qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions et vint agripper fermement les mollets de Sebastian, qui hésita un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

Il fut d'abord désorienté par la force du courant et il cru un instant que Quinn l'avait lâché avant de sentir à nouveau la force de ses mains sur ses jambes.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur assez impressionnante et il tenta de repérer Rachel, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'eau.

Il tendit violemment la main pour saisir le poignet de la petite diva qui n'était plus qu'un poids qui ne luttait plus.

Sebastian l'amena à lui en commençant à sentir l'air manquer cruellement à ses poumons et et tenta de revenir vers la berge, s'aidant de la pression des mains de Quinn.

Ils émergèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Sebastian attrapa l'herbe autours de la rivière d'un geste presque désespéré, respirant avidement tout en hissant Rachel auprès de Quinn qui se précipita vers la brune pour la secouer, tentant de la réveiller.

Sebastian quand à lui s'écroula dans l'herbe, le souffle court et ses vêtements trempés le faisant grelotter malgré l'effort qu'il venait de faire pour sauver la petite brune.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience, son corps secoué d'un spasme et vomissant l'eau qu'elle avait ingéré contre son gré alors que Quinn riait de soulagement.

Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence, Sebastian, toujours allongé dans l'herbe se retourna vers les deux jeunes femme et dit d'une voix faible et un peu rauque :

-Au moins, on a trouvé de l'eau.


End file.
